


Wincest stay at home drabbles

by Nataelex32



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Dean Winchester/Alpha Sam Winchester, Sex, Smut, read the notes, some may get dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataelex32/pseuds/Nataelex32
Summary: Just random drabbles of wincest I am writing during the stay at home order.Check notes for each chapter for warnings. Some will be NSFW , or other subjects that could be triggers, but most not.No beta, so mistakes are mine.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 24





	1. Stay or come

**Author's Note:**

> No beta since these are all short little drabbles.

Stay or come

Dean’s hands trembled as he handed the papers back to Sam. ”you’re just gonna get up and leave?”

” I can’t stay, I don’t want the hunter life.” Sam turns and left his brother to process.

Dean sunk to his knees and let the tears flow. He had no idea how long he stayed on the motel floor like that. He knew it was daytime when Sam left and one it was pick black outside.

He heard Sam open the door, he had bag of cheap take out for dinner.

” you could go with me.” Sam offered his hand to Dean.

” I can’t.” Dean replied.

”why?”

”Dad needs me.”

They sat down to eat, but Dan just moved the food around in the little container. ” Stay”

Sam put his hand over Deans. ”I need you more.” he squeezed his hand. ”come with me.”

The day arrived when Dean drove his brother to the bus station. He turned to go back to the impala in silence. He played with his keys then turned back. He ran to the bench where he left Sam. It was empty, and a bus pulled out, slowly.

Sam was gone.

Dean jumped when he felt Sams arms around him. ”Sammy” Dean turned into the embrace.

Sam opened his mouth, to speak, but Dean interrupted. ” one way trip to Stanford?” He dangled the keys in Sam’s face.

Sam kissed Dean before they hit he road.


	2. Cabin Cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta and all fluff  
> weecest ages 15 and 19

”Dean, how long is dad going to be gone this time?” Sam asked.

Dean pulled him closer on the bed in their hunters cabin. ”at least a week, when I talked to him last night it may be longer.”

Sam tangled their legs and pulled the blankets up to cover their shoulders. ”I’ve figured out why you keep it so cold when Dad isn’t around.”

Dean stubbed his brother’s bony shoulders. ”oh, and why is that?”

Sam kissed Dean on the cheek. ”you like to snuggle.”

”no I don’t!” Dean tried to hide the blush that crept across his face.

“ why are you blushing.”

“Shut up!” Dean moved his hand down Sam’s body to his hip. “You need to eat more, there’s nothing to ya.”

“I’m fine Dean.”

“I got stuff to make pancakes.”

Sam hummed as Dean rubbed his hip bone. “Did you get chocolate chips and peanut butter?”

“ yes” Dean got up and tucked Sam in.

“Stay here and I’ll call you when they’re ready.”

Dean called Sam to the kitchen, but he didn’t come. He quietly peaked around the corner. Sam was dead asleep again. He silently ran to the kitchen and filled a glass with water, then snuck back to Sams’s side of the bed.

Sam woke up to cold water being thrown on his face. “What the hell!” He said as he chased Dean out of the room.

“You fell asleep” Dean laughed and sat down at the table. They filled up with pancakes and bacon.

Then they played spent to, outside all day once it warmed up. Dean checked in with their father.

Finally they relaxed with some beer in the late evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One or two word prompts welcome.


	3. Chair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

“Samm I’m bored”

“Then make another recipe”

“I don’t want to.” Dean pulled Sam’s chair back and shut his laptop. “ what are you even researching? We can’t do anything , thanks to this fucking virus.” Dean sat down on his brother’s lap.

“I like to learn and I’ve been video chatting with everyone we know who’s left.” Sam poked Deans belly pooch.

Dean slapped Sam’s hand away. “Stop doing that!”

“You’re getting a little chunky,” Sam teased.

“Shit up!”Dean tried to get up but Sam held him down.

Sam held Dean down until he stopped fighting. He pulled Dean’s head close enough to whisper in his ear. “ it’s kinda a turn on for me.”

That was all it took for them to start grinding against each other.

“Ggghhhh, Sam! You gonna make me, Fuck!” Dean felt himself reach his orgasm at the same time the chair tipped. They hit the floor hard, but the chair remained solid. “Sammy you okay?” Dean panted out.

Sam scrunched his face n pain,but nodded.

After the pain eased they both started laughing.

“Hey, remember that time we broke the chair, and the table , and the bed, and the sink at that shit motel?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, we thought Dad would be pissed and he just laughed. I thought he was going to figure out …. us.” Sam started snubbing Dean off of him and getting up off the floor. “My back is gonna bruise.”

“Then he did find out, and we thought he was gonna kill us. He freaked for a day then, one evening he calmed down and hugged us booth.” Dean said

“He said ‘don’t let this get in the way of a hunt’ then never spoke of it again.” Sam rubes his lower back.

“ He always gave me a tiny bit of cash on our anniversary.”

“What? Is that how you always managed to get me something?”


	4. Staegazing

They sat out on the hood of the impala looking up at the night sky. This time it was different. Chuck was gone, Amara was goddess, Jack had his soul, and they had confessed their feelings for each other. They had done no more than kiss, and they did that a lot. They opened two beers and clinked the bottles together. “To us.” Dean said before he took a long drink.

“Us.” Sam repeated back and took a sip.

They sat in silence for a while until Dean took his attention away from the stars above and turned it towards his brother. This beautiful, smart, strong, tough, pain in the ass brother. He finished his beer and opened another. He took a sip and sat it down on the roof , where it wouldn’t be knocked over.

“Hey come here.” He laid back and opened his arms and legs to make a space for his ‘lover’.

Sam placed his beer next to his and gently lowered himself on to Dean. “You ever get drunk anymore?”

“Yeah, it just takes a lot.” Dean replied and started running his fingers through Sam’s hair.

“Feels good.” Sam snuggled closer.

They fell asleep like that and woke up to a dewy morning. Sam started to sit up but when he paced a hand on the damp hood he slipped and fell right into Dean. Their hips lined up. Sam bushed knowing Dean felt his erection. Dean licked his lips. “Sammy.”

They started kissing and it quickly heated up. Sam tried to grind down, but kept slipping on the dew covered hood.

“ uhhh, Dean this isn’t working.”

“Back seat?” Dean pushed Sam off of him.

That stumbled into the back and dropped their clothes in a pile in the front seat.

“How are we even fitting back here?” Sam asked.

“Don’t overthink it.” Dean pulled Sam’s hips down onto his. They started moving against each other, until Sam pulled back and placed his fingers at Deans entrance. “May I?”

Dean paused “I uhh, y-yeah. Yes.”

“Tell me if I start to hurt you.”

“You’ve done this before?”

“College,Dean.”

Dean tensed as Sam started opening him up. “Relax.”

Sam eased in slowly. “Dee.”

“Move”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one or two word prompts welcome.   
> NSFW


	5. The Ocean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now have ”The Ocean” by Led Zeppelin stuck in my head.
> 
> Its been two weeks since I first got the prompt. The song is still stuck in my head.  
> I am not complaining.

Sam and Dean went to the beach for the first time , with a cooler full of beer. They both waded in the water. Dean killed beer after beer, and Sam collected shells.

They made a sandcastle, only for some little kid to come and destroy it when they dozed off mid day.

Dean refused to put on sunscreen. They were eating a late lunch,sitting on an old blanket. Sam decided to try and convince Dean to slather the coconut scented stuff he had bought earlier that morning.

“Dean you’re gonna burn.”

“No,I won’t,” Dean shook his head and stuffed the last of the potato chips in his mouth.

“ your cheeks are already red.” Sam got up to throw their trash away. He got back and sat next to his brother. “ if you won’t put it on yourself, then do my back again.” He handed Dean the bottle of sunscreen and tuned his back toward Dean.

“ but I already did that two hours ago.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “ it wears off, you have to reapply it.” He could feel the eye roll Dean shot back to him. “And don’t try and draw a dick, or spell anything rude on my back.”

“Party pooper.” Dean rubes Sam’s back. “Wanna go swim?” Dean asked as he got up and and turned to face the ocean.

Sam shook his head “ the sunscreen needs to absorb”

Dean rolled his eyes again and took off to the the water. He swam out to a sand bar and turned back to see Sam still on the blanket talking to some blond chick.

He kept swimming until a wave came out of nowhere and knocked the air out of his lungs. He managed to break the surface ,but was knocked deeper in the water. Everything spun , he couldn’t figure out where the surface was. He struggled to find his bearings until he felt someone grab his arm. They broke the surface and Dean looked over to see Sam holding him up. He coughed up the water wind caught his breath.

“How, did you get out here so fast?”

Sam surged and started pulling him toward the shore. “Saw the waves coming in and just kinda headed your way. I think adrenaline kicked in once you when under.”

They fell asleep under the afternoon sun. Dean woke up when he felt his skin stinging. “Fuck, a sunburn”

Sam didn’t tease him , but forced Dean to let him slather on the after sun Aloe, they bought on the way back to the motel


	6. Midnight pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/B/O and mpreg, skip this chapter if you need.

Midnight Pie

Dean woke up and his first thought was “Pie. Need pie.” He shook Sam awake. ”Sammy, go get me pie.”

Sam sat up and looked over at he glowing green numbers of the alarm clock. He turned to Dean. ”its midnight and you want pie? “ he sighed and slumped his shoulders. ” you ate the last one this morning for breakfast them complaint your pants were getting tight again. You need to eat healthy, for the baby. Then you might not like the results form too much pie after the baby comes.”

”I-need-PIE. The baby needs pie. Get off your ass and get me pie!” Dean demanded.

”Sam got up and started getting dressed. ”only if you promise to eat better for the baby.”

Dean let himself fall back on the bed. ”fine, but I’m still eating burgers, pie and bacon.”

Sam pulled green and white plaid shirt over the black v neck t-shirt.”what home do you want?”

”pumpkin. And don’t get the cheep brand.”

in

Sam returned half an hour later with the pie. Dean devoured it and fell back asleep until 3:00 in the morning. ”pie”

He shook Sam awake. ”I need more pie.”

”its three in the morning! What kind this time?”

”pumpkin.”

”I got a second one just in case. I’ll go get it.” Sam shuffled out of their bed room and came back with the pie.

Dean sat the pie in his lap. He took a bite then put the fork on top of the pie. ”Sammy.”

”what now?” The larger man growled.

”I love you.” Dean rubbed his belly. ”and I love you too kido.” Dean took a generous bite. ”I love you pie”

”Dean I love you and our child, but shut up.”


	7. Master Bedroom

They found a room unopened in the bunker. ”how did we miss this?” Dean asked.

“The bunker exactly isn’t small.”

Dean tried to open it but the door wouldn’t budge. “We need to open it!”

Sam turned and headed down the hall. “ I’ll be right back.”

Dean kicked the door hard it only shook slightly. ”where you going?”

”spell book.” Sam called from around the corner.

Dean tried to kick and ram the door open a few more times. He gave up when he kicked so hard he fell on his ass. He waited until Sam came back holding a book in one hand and ingredients tucked under his arm.

”took you long enough”

”I was gone five minutes.”

Sam sat the book and ingredients on the floor in front of the door. He mixed about 5 different powders and liquids. Dean tries to reach out and touch the mixture. Sam shaped his hand away then sat back with is legs crossed, ”we need to wait for it to turn purple.”

”how long will that take.”

”The book says 15, but Rowena’s notes say 10 if you mix it like she did.”

They wound up making out on the floor. Dean loved to feel the weight of his brother pressing down against him. Sam pulled back and looked over to the bowl of black liquid .Dean whimpered at the loss of his brother’s lips and body.

”its done.” He climbed off of his brother and dipped an old rag in the purple liquid. He then covered the door knob and opened the book, and muttered an inclination. They heard a click and the door swung open.

Dean stood up and ran past him“ Sammy look at this! We have a master bedroom! “

Sam entered the room. He looked around at the beautiful walls of soothing blue. The floor was covered in light blue tiles. The ceiling was a darker blue and had tiny lights that looked like stars. The walls were covered in book shelves. There were two doors on the far side. In the middle was a huge be that could fit both of them and still have plenty of room.

Dean disappeared behind one of the doors only to come right back out. “ just a huge ass closet.” The disappointment was clear in his voice.

Sam crossed the room to the other door. It opened up to a huge bathroom. It matched the bed room in color, but the floor was made out of stone.

Dean brushed past him. “Sam! Look at the size of the tub!” He pointed to a bathtub big enough for both of them. It was on a raised platform, with an old fashion wood heater next to it. The chimney rose up and through the ceiling.

“What’s it with you and tubs and showers?” Sam chucked. “Admit it , you’re high maintenance.”

“Shut. Your face!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more of master bedroom.


	8. Summer time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

One year John pulled the boys out of school a few weeks early. One morning he told them to pack up and be ready to leave in a hour.

“What about school?” Sam asked.

“Summer starts early” he answered.

They still had the huge textbooks from class.Sam desired to study them all summer. He could understand Dean’s if he worked at it enough. Dean complained when he spent hours each day working.

One day out of the blue they were dropped off at a hunters cabin. All they knew was Bobby needed help on a case and to not expect him back for at least a week.

The rumble of the impala faded away as Sam sat near the window, letting the light shine in, and opened one of the history books.

Dean was stretched out on the old couch. “Sammmmmy you’ve been doing homework all summer! It’s half way gone. You can stop! Have some fun.”

“I am having fun!”

“Books aren’t fun!”

“They are to me”

Sammy, Sammy, Sammmy!” Dean started chanting.

“I’m going outside.” Sam gathered everything up and headed toward the door.

Dean spring up and stood between the door and the lanky teen. “I’m in charge and I say no!”

“Move!”

“We haven’t fucked in weeks!” Dean complained.

Sam pulled out the knife he always carried with him. “Move or the shirt gets it.”

Dean moved out of the way , saving his only Led Zeppelin shirt. He remembered the ruined Metallica shirt from last week.

Sam sat on the pouch and studied until the fading light forced him inside. He held the books low enough to hide the slight bulge in his cut off shorts. Opening the door he found Dean splayed spread eagle on his back on the couch, the tv muted on some random horror movie. The door shut behind him and caused the sleeping Winchester to stir , but stay asleep. Sam carefully locked the door and set his books and pencil down on the table.

He crossed the room silently and unbuckled his old belt . His shorts and boxers fell to the floor. He pulled Deans shorts and boxers down with one practiced move. Dean was wide open, ready. He must have done something when he was on the porch. He slipped in and started rocking his hips. Dean opened his eyes and grinned ear to ear.

“I knew you would come around.” Dean whispered as he pulled his brother closer. Dean ran his nails down Sam’s back, pulling the sweetest, hottest sound from those pink lips. “Dean, don’t stop.”

It was hot and sticky but they didn’t care that entire week. They made love so much Dean lost a few pounds, and Sam built a bit of muscle.


	9. Master Bedroom pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Master bedroom 2

”Sammy!” Dean called from the bathroom.

Sam put the book he was looking at back on the shelf. ”what?”

Sam walked across their new room. His body ached from moving all of their belongings to the ” _master bedroom ”_ as Dean put it. ”What?” He asked again. His eyes widened as he stepped into the huge bathroom. Dean put candles all around the room and started a bath. Beside the tub was a small table, with a bottle of whine and a plate of cookies. “Whine and cookies?” He felt his cheeks heat up as he started to strip his layers of clothes off and put it in a neat pile.

”cum’ere! ”

“Hurry up!” Dean said from the bath.

They drained the wine and finished the cookies. They both wound up giggley and kept muttering sweet nothings to each other.

Sam felt Dean's hands slide down and grab hold of his cock. He started stroking, pulling a moan from him. “Dean”

“You’re coming before the water gets cold.”

“Shhh, relax. Let me do everything. You need it baby boy.” Dean whispered.

Later both dry, clean, half drunk in bed. Sam let Dean’s heartbeat sooth him. “Why wine and cookies?”

“It’s all we have because of this carona crap!” Dean stroked Sam’s hair. “And they're your favorite. And you are not getting any of my pie. I only have enough to make five more.”

“ but why wine?” Sam chuckled lightly.

“It was a two for three and it’s good for you.”

“What you got was basically glorified grape juice that’s carbonated.”

“I got like two more of those huge ass bottles of the stuff.” Dean smerked.

“Why not beer?”

“My Sammy deserves it.” Dean shrugged.

“Dean you ever do anything like this for a girl, back when we had an uh, open, relationship?”

“Only for you Sammy”


	10. Leaving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John finds out, but no violence.

Sam and Dean were kissing in the bedroom of the cabin. They thought they locked the door. Neither teen noticed what the door open, letting the light spill over them.

“What the hell are you two doing?” His voice was hot with anger.

“Dddad we love each other.” Sam squeaked.

“Sir, I -“

“Don’t sir me! “ John was shaking , his face was red. “I suspected you two were up to no good. You were pretty good at hiding it, but not good enough.” He stepped forward toward the spot where they stood.

Dean stepped in front of his little brother. “Don’t you touch him.”

“You want to live a sin? You want to be disgusting little shits? You want to be freaks? You want to be abominations? I no longer have sons. Pack your bags and get out. I never want to see you again.” John slammed the door.

“Sam , Sam, Sam, hey, snap out of it.” Dean shook his brother to snap him out of the trance. “ put your things in your duffel.”

Sam trembled as he packed the little belongings he had. The duffel was half full.

“Dean what’s gonna happen?”

“Shhh” Dean put a hand on his cheek. “We are going to leave , like he wants. Then we will find a place of our own.”

“You’re not even 16 yet.”

“I can pass as 16.”

“Are you 100% sure you have everything? We can’t come back here. Sam checked every nook and cranny. He only found a shirt under a pillow.

“ come on stay close.” Dean took Sam’s hand and opened the door. John was waiting,standing by the fireplace in the perfect place to see every inch of the entire cabin. They walked across the room. Dean stopped at the table near the doorway. “You said I get her , when I leave.” His hand hovered over the keys to the impala.

“Take the car, it’ll just remind me of you.”

Dean grabbed the keys and let the door slam behind them. They hiked the mile to the car. Sam slumped his shoulders in the front seat. “Dean, we have nothing.”

“Not true. We have my stash of money under the seat. We have all the weapons in the trunk. We have baby. I have you and you have me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I have decided to continue this one as a long fic. So I will repost this part as chapter one.


	11. The point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mentions of death, but only briefly.

Dean watched the fire burn the body, another friend lost. “What’s the point of this?”

Sam slumped his shoulders. “What?”

Dean warmed his hands with the warmth of the glowing orange source of heat. ”Chuck is gone, and we”re stuck cleaning up his mess. Why can't Jack just snap everything back to normal?”

”its too much even for him. He's done as much as he could, doing as much as he can. He restored Cas to full power, brought Gabe back, and made other angels. Don't forget, he made us both angels and more powerful than most other angels. He snapped away half of the demons and -.”

”okay, I get it smart ass.” Dean turned back toward the impala. ”lets go, freezing my ass off out here.”

”you want to go to the beach? Road trip?” Grand Canyon? We've found and trained enough hunters to hold down things for a week or two.”

Dean's face lit up as the engine came to life. ”bbq, beer, hot babes, think we can score a threesome?”

”So we won’t be the Winchesters?”

”Sam, we're married. They don't need to know the rest of it. ”

”so, where too?”

”California?”

**Author's Note:**

> Commits, one or two word prompts welcome!


End file.
